


Forget-Me-Not

by WanderingMidnight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Major spoilers for the end of Crimson Flower, but I wrote it anyway, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingMidnight/pseuds/WanderingMidnight
Summary: Edelgard succumbs to her wounds after the battle with Rhea, and together with Byleth, she finally returns home.





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "I WANT THESE TWO TO BE HAPPY FOREVER"
> 
> Also me: "Let's write a MORE angsty version of Crimson Flower's ending"
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting and I apologize in advance. This idea started bugging me as soon as I finished Crimson Flower and uhh...yeah. I lack inspiration so this is another short piece but hopefully you like it...?

Rhea might've been dead, finally defeated and lying on the ground, but it doesn't mean everything is over just yet.

Both Edelgard and Byleth have sustained heavy, perhaps even fatal wounds during the battle, but determination and the power of their unbreakable bonds carried them through to victory. They should be fine, they should be happy, but...

Why does everything hurt so bad? Why had they been so careless?

The Adrestian emperor vividly remembers the moment she stumbled in her steps while locked in combat with a clearly skilled knight. That one misstep in her stance caused her to miss her strike, and the exchange was met with nothing but pain as the knight took that opportunity, stabbing her directly through her abdomen. She's sure she broke a few bones in that moment. The lance, made of the finest silver, easily through her armor and piercing her deeply. Thankfully, although she hadn't gone down just yet, still having strength, she was able to knock him away and join up with Byleth, as hard as ignoring the injury had been. She _needed _to end the battle. She couldn't afford to be taken away from the battlefield by healers.

She'd been so elated when the decisive moment arrived, when Rhea towered over them, screaming in rage with that warped voice. Unfazed, together they took her down, and when she fell, everything went silent. Edelgard had been so caught up in her victory, smiling proudly to herself, until the many wounds she sustained stung with pain, reminding her that perhaps now's not the time to get _too _proud.

As soon as Rhea falls, however, so does Byleth.

"Professor!!"

No matter how fast Edelgard runs to her side, no matter what she says, no matter how much she cries, all Byleth does is smile that kind smile of hers. The pain jabs at Edelgard so badly, and although she just wants to cradle her teacher in her arms forever, her injuries has different ideas.

With Rhea gone, she doesn't need to endure the building pain any more. She's about to say something to Byleth, but instead, a cough leaves her. Her hand moves to the deepest wound, where she had been stabbed earlier, and she can't take the incessant, sharp pain anymore. Edelgard collapses to the floor, dropping Aymr to the floor, leaving it to clatter and lay still beside the Sword of the Creator.

"Edelgard...?"

Byleth's voice is as quiet as usual. She isn't the most outspoken person, after all, but as Edelgard shifts to face Byleth, she can see the concern flashing in her deep teal eyes. Reaching out for her teacher's hand, she manages to grasp onto her hands. She clenches tightly, as if she'd get washed away and separated from Byleth any time soon.

"I sustained...quite a bit of damage during this battle. Are you alright...?"

Her voice is weaker than she likes, but it's not very noticeable. Byleth being Byleth, though, the teal-haired professor nods.

"Yes...but it seems as though...someone is calling me. It's very faraway, but it's there, waiting for me to return home." Her face is full of regret, and Edelgard isn't ready to part with it yet.

"It's unfortunate that such a joyous occasion must end like this." Although Edelgard knows there are plenty of healers on the field, it's not likely that they'd be able to heal broken bones and all the other wounds on her body in time. Plus, she doesn't wish for the moment to be ruined. "There are still so many things I wanted to do with you...!"

Byleth smiles and shifts closer to Edelgard, teal eyes meeting lavender ones. "As long as you're here with me, then I don't care what we do. For even if we were to leave this world now, we have already achieved victory. If you are happy, then my greatest wish has already been achieved."

Edelgard can't stop the tears from welling up. Can she really do nothing about this?

No...it's not that she can't.

She doesn't _want _to.

Her intertwined hand clenches tighter. It's not the most favorable situation, but if she falls, this is how she'll do it. Her head is spinning, and she knows that she's dying. Byleth nods in understanding, returning the gesture, their hands inseparable.

"Please, don't leave me again..." Edelgard whispers, feeling even her voice fade.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I made a promise, and I do not ever want to go back on it."

They move closer, until their foreheads meet, and they do not let go of the other's hand even once. The soft sounds of the slowly dying fires around them serve as their witnesses, and although the Black Eagles have started running towards them, they do not hear the clamor.

"My teacher..."

Byleth's voice is so gentle, so serene, like an angel waiting to take her away. "It is alright. Now, let us go...together."

"Yes..."

Tears spill from Edelgard's eyes and drip onto the floor as the two close their eyes, and even then, she would not stop crying. But even so, she is assured that her rest will be a peaceful one. This is fine.

For as she falls asleep together with her dearest teacher, they will never be apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> *dies internally* Nothing about this makes sense and I know that but I wanted to write this so bad, goddammit. Oh well...if you liked it, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! See you in my next fic...maybe?


End file.
